


A Calm Day

by RustyAce



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyAce/pseuds/RustyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides," she smirked, "it's not like we're having relations with each other."</p><p>Infinite Eyerolls drabble. Pre-established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calm Day

**Author's Note:**

> So... I ship the bird and the nerd. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry. Anyways, just wanted to write something cute for these two, with a pre-established relationship of course. (I'll let you decide how Beatrice got over the wall.) Enjoy!

Wirt laughed awkwardly as she closed the door behind her. He was probably over thinking again, with his mind consumed only by the fact that she had shut the door to his room. And that they were alone. Just him and her. Alone.

Beatrice rolled her eyes, huffing as she swatted his hand away from the door knob. "Wirt, stop being such a baby."

"A baby?" He echoed, clutching his hand to his chest as if she severely hurt him. "I am not a baby, Beatrice. I'm just following the rules."

"Yeah, your rules," she retorted.

She nudged him with her shoulder as she passed him. Flopping on his bed, she took a moment to appreciate the softness of the mattress and comforter below her. It was so much softer than those from over her side of the wall, and she never missed a chance to indulge herself.

"Besides," she smirked, "it's not like we're having relations with each other."

Wirt sputtered as she tugged him onto the bed, only ceasing when she kissed him on the nose. She chuckled as he finally settled down, an arm around her and his fingers clutching the back of her borrowed shirt nervously. She knew he would always be a worrywart, but she accepted it. Slowly wrapping her arms around him, she played with the hair at the nape of his neck to calm him down.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, giving her an uneasy smile. After seeing her return his smile with one of her own, he drug her closer to him and brushed their noses together affectionately. Beatrice gave a breathy laugh and tugged the back of Wirt's head forward so that he could kiss her properly.

The kiss wasn't their best; their noses smushed together somewhat awkwardly before Beatrice tilted her head slightly, her lips was slightly chapped, and Wirt may have squeezed her a bit too hard out of nervousness. But nonetheless it was sweet and complete and utterly them.

The door creaking drove them to separate, a goofy grin on both of their faces, and Greg peeked through the crack.

"Are you two doing teenager things again?" Greg asked as Wirt groaned softly, clutching Beatrice tighter. "Do I have to supervise again?"

The last question spurred another sputtering spell from Wirt, and Beatrice laughed at him as she beckoned the boy to come and sit with them on the bed. After Greg and, naturally, Jason Funderberker the frog had settled in between the two teenagers, the four of them settled into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> #### Like my work? [Consider supporting me!](https://ko-fi.com/rustyace)


End file.
